x360hardwarefandomcom-20200214-history
Mass Effect
'Scores' Rate the Xbox 360 Game S1: (31) 8.50 Rate the Xbox 360 Game S2: (34) 8.80 GameRankings: (83) 9.12 'User Comments' 765351 - 8 - had potential but missed the mark of being really great alexander9 - 10 beautifuldreams - 6 - almost a good game, but ruined by fetches & poor exploration in both cities and on the ****ing mako Chr1s_H4ns3N - 5 - I just could not get into this one CoachTravis - 9 - Not as great as ME2, and it does have some annoying technical flaws that were fixed in the sequel, plus the combat feels outdated now, but overall it's still an excellent game, with a much better story than the sequel, and it does feel more like an RPG. Corinthos - 9 - only for the glitches I just played and beat the game for the first time last week and ran into two. One was the game saving in the elevator and I lost 4 hours of gameplay and another where one of my guys disappeared but he came back when I reloaded. I thought the story was great and the gameplay was fun also. dark keyblade master - 6 - Nice story, poorly told Cool characters, some underdeveloped/ some just sucked Choices were fun but poorly executed (dialogue options etc) Gameplay/ inventory system was very stiff and cluttered Somewhat repetitive Mako sucked Aged poorly deathgod_light - 10 EpicFailMan121 - 10 Faliphor - 10 Gary Stanton - 9 - the "J.J. Abrams Star Trek" of gaming, I simply cannot wait for the third. Hucast9 - 9 - I'd give it a 10, but most of Mass Effect 1's dungeons were generic (like in Oblivion), and it had crappy squad member artificial intelligence. Actually, this game could greatly benefit from a remake with unique dungeons, and actual good AI. iLikeMtnDew - 10 - My favorite 360 game Knifegash - 10 - in my opinion, the greatest thing to come from this generation of gaming. I love this series to death. KOTRwhoops - 8 - PROS: - Great settings - Very good story - Interesting characters - Great music - Huge sense of scale - Great variety in the approach to combat CONS: - Combat is clunky - Inventory system is slightly flawed - The Mako is horrible to drive - Sidequests are mega boring and lack variety - The game has aged fairly badly OVERALL: 8/10 - Great, but just not quite amazing. l33t_h4x - 9 MeCha MaRiO JR - 9 muse0213 - 9.8 - Stands out as one of my favorite games of all time Neo1661 - 9 - Pros Great combat Great music Great graphics Great characters Great story Cons Majority of side missions are boring and lack variety. Mako is HORRIBLE to drive Nevercomingdown - 10 - great graphics, voice acting, music story was awesome loved everything about this game once i got off the citadel in the beginning. one of my favorite games ever. Ninjuggalotus - 9 - After three years, I finally finished it a few minutes ago ago. Great game, story, and presentation although that one shot at the end was very cheesy. Well, I can finally move onto ME2. OmegaFlare18 - 7.5 - + Best story so far Pretty good music Great writing and characters Detailed universe - Abysmal gameplay Terrible mako controls Repetitive or just too brief sidequests Somewhat short (did as much sidequests as I could and beat it in 18 hours) Huge framerate, graphic pop-in and stuttering issues Robin_Mask - 8 - It got annoying with the whole craptastic inventory system and how many things you always got. Plus how they overu3sed the same damn buildings every assignment. sanadawarrior02 - 9 - amazing game, it's hard to go back after playing the second one but it is still one of the best IMO. seb03 - 9 - mako and sidequests were weak but a good game ME2 improved alot SikkaSill - 10 - Great story Great Characters Although clunky, that sorta combat fits the game perfectly Actually triggers some sort of emotion which most games never do Lore is amazing Badass moments throughout Similac - 10 - must have. That_one_pie - 10 - One of my favorite games of 2010. The only big flaws I can think of are too much streamlining and the story being too character-heavy. TheHood33 - 9.9 - If ME was re-released using the ME2 engine (that got rid of the horrible load times, texture hiccups, and graphicical oddities) then it would be a 12/10. SO EPIC! themerlin - 10 troubledsociety - 8 - While it did have some glamorous graphics, and an in-depth universe revolving around the plot, I felt I had to really push myself to get into it initially. Though once you get a couple hours in, it gets really good. Some people didn't like the vehicle sequences when exploring planets, but I thought that was way more fun than planet scanning in the sequel. uwhawk09 - 10 - Great story, characters, music, and atmosphere. Its the first installment to the best sci-fi game series ever. zinsindetta - 10 Zurrur - 3 - couldn't finish that game, all game mechanics were broken and story wasn't good